


anxiety

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Developing Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, junwoo tiene ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Porque todo podía estar ardiendo y su voz seguiría apagando llamas.O de como Jungwoo sufre de ansiedad severa y solo Lucas puede calmarlo.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	1. trust

Jungwoo sabía que de nada serviría irse a un lado, la sensación seguiría ahí. Sabía de sobra lo que le pasaría en los próximos minutos si no hacía algo así que corrió en busca de una salida cuando una mano en su hombro lo paró de su huida.

\- Hyung, ¿estás bien? No puedes irte de una fiesta que es para tí - el eyesmile de Jaeno solía darle ganas de abrazar a su menor pero esta vez le dieron ganas de correr en dirección contraria al pelinegro. Sabía que tenía razón ya que la fiesta era para los rookies recién incorporados pero nadie allí sabía de su "problema", cómo tratarlo o calmarlo así que le dedicó una sonrisa que era más una mueca y salió por la puerta hasta el pasillo.

Para su desgracia, también allí había mucha gente que parecía querer impedirle que se fuera ya que lo paraban y no dejaban de hablar con él por muchas excusas que diera. No quiso abrir la boca por miedo, desde que había entrado a la compañía había sufrido los ataques sin ayuda de nadie por lo que fueran a pensar de él por lo que se extrañaron cuando el joven empezó a hiperventilar suavemente y a sonrojarse con fuerza, aunque realmente fuera un aumento de su temperatura corporal lo que le estuviese pasando.

Una vez consiguió llegar a una puerta, la empujó y la atravesó sin mirar a dónde llevaba. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse en azotea ya que no recordaba haber subido escaleras hasta el techo pero no protestó cuando la suave brisa golpeó su pelo y el frío aire entró a sus pulmones. Se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia las barandillas en el borde de la azotea y miró hacia abajo, admirando las luces de la ciudad bajo sus pies.

Se giró algo asustado al escuchar cómo la puerta se volvía a abrir y entraban decenas de personas. Jungwoo soltó un suave quejido de protesta ya que todo eso era lo que quería evitar. Buscó con la mirada a alguien en quien pudiese mínimamente confiar y se acercó a Taeyong nada más cruzó la puerta.

\- ¡Hyung! - habló bastante alto porque con todo el barullo no creía que el mayor pudiera escucharle -. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? Creí que la fiesta era abajo.

\- Pero Jungwoonie, ¿no te has enterado? - pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor para apegarlo más a él, aunque recibió una mueca a cambio por parte de Ten que pasaba a su lado en ese momento - Han organizado fuegos artificiales para acabar la noche, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a por mi celoso novio.

Y se apartó de él para correr tras el tailandés, Jungwoo lo miró mientras abrazaba al rubio cenizo por la espalda y le llenaba la cara y el cuello de besos. Olvidó todo su malestar por una escena tan bonita como esa, siguió mirándolos y nop, no, lo bonito se había ido y él no estaba dispuesto a ver cómo sus hyung se comían la cara.

Vagabundeó un rato aquí y allá, evitando zonas con demasiada gente y tratando de relajarse y disfrutar.

No podía estar tan mal, a la gente le gustaban las fiestas por algo y él debía intentar pasárselo bien.

La comida estaba realmente buena pese a ser platos sencillos, apostaba un ojo de la cara a que lo había cocinado Kun, su amigo chino tenía un don en la cocina. Sin embargo, la bebida dejaba mucho que desear. Es verdad que había gran variedad de bebidas, pero todas alcohólicas y en la fiesta había varios menores.

Jungwoo decidió arriesgarse por una vez en su vida y pidió en la improvisada barra unos chupitos para deshinibirse.

Él no era buen bebedor, no estaba acostumbrado. Aparte, las veces que había bebido, habían sido cervezas o cosas con bajo porcentaje de alcohol por lo que no midió bien y al segundo chupito ya notaba la cabeza algo ida. Su equilibrio había menguado y notaba la lengua algo dormida, incluso pesada en su paladar.

Dando traspiés consiguió apoyarse en una de las barandillas pero se arrepintió en cuanto miró hacia abajo y se vió tan lejos del suelo. Se alejó rápidamente, o eso creía él, del borde para dirigirse a una mesa cercana.

Sonrió tontamente cuando escuchó esa voz que tanto adoraba preguntándole si estaba bien.

\- Hyung, ¿todo bien? - Yukhei apoyó una mano en el hombro de Jungwoo mientras trataba de que el mayor lo mirara.

Jungwoo trató de enfocar la cara del menor pero seguía viéndolo ligeramente movido, en general todo se estaba moviendo mucho para su gusto. Vió el vaso que había dejado en la mesa, justo a su lado, y por su cabeza pasó la idea de beberselo, nada mala podía, ocurrir por un chupito más.

Yukhei observó perplejo cómo su hyung favorito se tragaba un chupito de no sabía qué de un solo trago. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, Jungwoo no era de los que bebía sin conocer sus límites o en general, de los que bebían.

\- Hyung, no creo que sea una buena idea que sigas bebiendo - comentó suavemente cuando el mayor tuvo que parpadear durante casi un minuto para no caer al suelo.

\- No, Lucas, no es una buena idea. ¡Es la mejor idea! - se pusó de pie con dificultad y se apoyó al segundo en el hombro del menor.

Yukhei pasó un brazo por el hombro del peliazul para mantenerlo estable y se sorprendió cuando el más bajo empezó a restregar su mejilla por su pecho como si de un gato se tratase. El rubio miró esternecido a su hyung, le acarició la cabeza con la mano libre y lo ayudó a andar hacía una esquina con poca gente. Hacía poco había descubierto que al mayor no le gustaban los cúmulos de gente.

\- Hyung, ¿por qué emborracharse en una fiesta de empresa? A tí no es que te guste beber - le susurró al oído.

Disfruto de verlo estremecerse ante sus palabras, el peliazul era tan adorable en todas sus pequeñas cosas.

\- Gente - balbuceaba ligeramente pero era fácil entenderlo -. Mucha. Jungwoo no gusta - tenía un tono aniñado y al hablar en tercera persona parecía un bebé, un bebé hermoso a los ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Solo por eso? Podías haberte ido, hyung.

\- Ansiedad - susurró muy bajito, el más alto tuvo que pegar la oreja a la boca contraria para escucharlo.

\- ¿Tienes ansiedad? - preguntó algo asombrado. Obtuvo un asentimiento suave de respuesta -. Hyung, ¿qué te da ansiedad? ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Qué se hace?

\- Tu voz es tan bonita - sonrió tontamente acariciándole los labios -. Jungwoo quiere que le cantes.

\- Ahora te canto, hyung, pero antes déjame ayudarte - suplicó.

\- A Jungwoo no le gustan los ruidos, la gente, las luces, la oscuridad, los gritos - frunció el ceño de una forma muy adorable -, Jungwoo realmente odia los gritos.

\- ¿Algo más que te moleste, hyung? - preguntó, aún dándole caricias por la espalda y el pelo.

\- Tú - dijo con un puchero.

\- ¿Yo te molesto? - preguntó confundido.

\- Lucas no quiere a Jungwoo y Jungwoo está triste. Jungwoo quiere que Lucas le quiera, Jungwoo no quiere estar solo - Yukhei se empezó a alarmar cuando vió las lágrimas escaparse de los ojos del bajo. Algo sorprendido, lo pegó a su pecho y se dedicó a besarle la cabeza. Juraría que el mayor se le había declarado y no tenía claro qué hacer, estaba borracho y no sabía si iba a recordar lo que decía. Yukhei se dió cuenta que le daba igual porque debía soltarlo, ya se encargaría de hacerle recordar.

\- Jungwoo, mírame - susurró, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el mayor -, bebé, mirame - unos ojos de cachorro de miraban fijamente -. Te quiero. No voy a dejarte solo nunca porque te quiero - se agachó ligeramente para posar sus labios en los contrarios, apenas un roce.

Yukhei se dedicó a observar a Jungwoo, este parecía estar procesando la información con un puchero en la cara. Entonces lo oyó, Taeyong llamándolo para que fuera a ver los fuegos artificiales. Pensó que estaría bien pero le llegó una frase a la cabeza: "a Jungwoo no le gusta los ruidos, la gente, las luces". Tenían un problema. En esa azotea, en un par de minutos, habría esas tres cosas y él no sabía cómo ayudar con la ansiedad, menos si el mayor estaba borracho.

\- Hyung, necesito que me digas cómo ayudarte - rogó, preocupado por el mayor.

\- Jungwoo quiere irse - dijo con una voz aterciopelada, apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Sí? ¿A dónde? - la cara del rubio se iluminó, al fin el peliazul entraba en sí.

\- Al cuarto de oppa - parpadeó de forma seductora, acariciando el pecho del menor en el proceso.

Yukhei se quedó sorprendido de la confianza que había adquerido por unos tragos. ¿Y qué era eso de oppa? ¿Acaso el mayor era fetichista? Porque desde luego que él no iba a negarle cosas al mayor, daría todo por él.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con oppa? - preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Oppa va a cantar - el brillo en sus ojos hizo tan feliz a Yukhei, a él le cantaría mil canciones.

Jungwoo iba a decir algo cuando un estallido le hizo saltar del susto hasta los brazos del menor, sus piernas enredadas en sus caderas y los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. De su garganta salían pequeños gritos y era un desastre de lágrimas.

Otro estallido en el cielo y luces de colores inundaron el lugar. Jungwoo se pegó más a él, no podía parar de llorar y su respiración era cada vez más errática, incluso había dejado de respirar por la nariz.

Yukhei estaba asustado, no lo iba a negar. Nunca había presenciado algo así y no estaba seguro de poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, hyung? - preguntó con suavidad el rubio -. Vamos a ir a mi cuarto y voy a cantarte, ¿sí, hyung?

Jungwoo asintió desde su posición, sin salir de su escondite. Yukhei trató de apoyarlo en el suelo para que andase pero este se negó y se aferró aún más al cuerpo del menor. Yukhei pareció entender el mensaje y lo sujetó de los muslos para que no se cayera.

\- Vale, vale, entendido. No quieres bajarte, yo no te dejaré bajarte, tranquilo - le susurró, acariciando su espalda para intentar calmarlo.

Yukhei salió del lugar sin avisar a nadie y procurando no ser visto. Alcanzó bastante rápido los dormitorios ya que todo el mundo estaba en la azotea, cuando entraron a su cuarto trató de tumbar a Jungwoo en su cama y al ver que este no se soltaba, se tumbó con él encima.

\- Jungwoo, no sé cómo ayudarte - se sinceró, abrazando aún al peliazul.

\- Cántame, por favor - suplicó en voz muy baja, apenas podía hablar y temblaba muchísimo al hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres alguna canción en especial? ¿Hay algo que quieras? - preguntó más animado el rubio.

\- Girl, l'm in love with you - cantó en voz baja el mayor. Yukhei se alegró de que fuera una canción que conocía y encima en inglés, para él era más fácil que el coreano.

\- Guy, I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Passed the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
Seems like we argue everyday - siguió cantando el rubio. Jungwoo sonrió al escuchar cómo el otro había cambiado la letra para ajustarla, su corazón dió un ligero vuelco ante una tontería como esa.

\- I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes - le instó el peliazul a seguir, sin notar que sus manos ya no temblaban y que podía hablar con más facilidad. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular pero de había calmado ligeramente.

\- And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work but I think maybe we should take it slow

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
'Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow, ohh  
This time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, ohh  
This time we'll take it slow - terminó el rubio, acariciándole el pelo, una vez que terminó siguió tarareando la melodía - ¿Escuchas mi corazón? - preguntó suavemente a los minutos.

Solo recibió un leve asintimiento como respuesta pero lo ignoró esperando que el peliazul hablara. Este, al ver que no seguía hablando, pensó que no lo había visto así que se decidió a hablarle.

\- Sí, es muy tranquilo - susurró, unas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedes respirar a esa velocidad? - preguntó, casi de forma desinteresada pero rogando por dentro que no le ocurriese nada malo a su mayor.

Jungwoo se dedicó a intentar estabilizar su respiración, ahogándose un par de veces al olvidarse de respirar, ganándose suaves besos del rubio en la frente cuando respiraba con tranquilidad varias veces seguidas.

Una vez más tranquilo, consiguió que el rubio lo dejara bañarse solo, aunque le costó un rato de pelea ya que el menor se negaba en rotundo a dejarlo solo. Una vez llenó la bañera con agua fría y se quitó todo el sudor y la preocupación de encima, salió del baño y se volvió a sentar en la cama junto al menor. Ambos iban en pijama y tenían una manta por encima para protegerse del fresco.

\- Gracias, en serio, no sé qué habría hecho sin tí - dijo el peliazul con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - preguntó preocupado el rubio.

\- Si lo supieran, no habría debutado - sonrió de lado, sus ojos de cachorro mirándolo directamente.

\- Bueno, ahora yo lo sé. Ahora puedes confiar en mí.


	2. anxiety

Esa sensación volvía a atacarle. Ya se le había hecho costumbre el cómo la falta de aire le provocaba empezar a respirar por la boca sin darse cuenta; al principio con calma y conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez, respiraciones más seguidas y más superficiales. Esa ligera incomodidad se albergaba en su pecho y notaba como todo parecía extrañamente agobiante.

Entonces lo supo, estaba empezando un ataque de ansiedad. Empezó a pensar con rapidez pues no podía ocurrirle ahora, NCT U acaba de actuar y no podía preocupar a sus compañeros con su estúpido problema. Se alejó disimuladamente de todos en busca de algo de aire, pero sus pulmones parecían recibir cada vez menos oxígeno. Angustiado, dejó salir un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar sus pulmones abrasando, buscando salir de su pecho en busca del oxígeno que no recibían. Su mirada cada vez más borrosa y su equilibrio ya inexistente le obligaron a sentarse en el suelo de una de las salas vacías que había en el backstage, empezaba a notar cómo le fallaban las piernas y sus brazos no respondían, asustándolo más y haciéndole soltar un chillido de dolor que le desgarró la garganta.

Escuchó de fondo las voces del resto de sus compañeros preguntando por él, sabía que tenía una hora antes de tener que salir de nuevo para "Black on Black" pero no sabía cuánto había agotado de esa hora. Por sobre las voces de los Dreamies atinó a escuchar la grave voz de Lucas con un deje de preocupación al no saber su paradero. Intentó llamarlo, realmente lo intentó; con una mano rascándose el pecho en busca de abrir la carne y airear sus pulmones y la otra tratando de agarrar el pomo de la puerta que parecía estar a años luz de distancia, consiguió emitir un quejido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yukhei lo escuchase, mandando a callar al resto de integrantes de NCT en buscar de volver a oir a su hyung favorito. Jungwoo notaba ya que le fallaban hasta los músculos faciales, provocando que se abandonara a la ansiedad, echándose a llorar a mares mientras trataba de abrirse el pecho, provocando heridas y gritos de dolor en el proceso.

Sus sentidos apenas funcionaban ya, pero escuchó el eco de la voz de Mark cuando abrió la puerta y llamó a emergencias a gritos queriendo ayudarle. Lucas entró en el cuarto encontrándose con la imagen de Mark agarrándole la cara a su hyung mientras este lloraba, gritaba e hiperventilaba. Siguiendo sus instintos cogió a Mark de los hombros, lo sacó de la habitación y le dijo que no dejara entrar a nadie, ni al equipo médico. Seguidamente cerró la puerta y le echó el seguro evitando futuras interrupciones.

Se acercó con lentitud a Jungwoo evitando asustarlo pues suponía, con gran acierto, que el mayor aún no había registrado su presencia. Con cuidado, se sentó frente a él y mediante caricias en los brazos le avisó de su presencia, provocando un sollozo de alivio en el peliazul. El menor cogió a su hyung en brazos hasta ponérselo a horcajadas y con una de sus grandes manos le acarició los pomulos hasta plantar su gran mano en la boca contraria, evitando que respirara por la boca. Con mucha suavidad lo envolvió en un abrazo y le susurró:

\- Hyung, soy Yukhei, necesito que solo me veas y me escuches a mí, ¿puedes hacer eso hyung? ¿Puedes centrarte solo en mí?- El débil asentimiento del contrario animaron al rubio a proseguir - vale hyung, ahora vas a escuchar mis latidos atentamente, vas a poner una mano en tu corazón y la otra en el mío. ¿Los escuchas? - Otro asentimiento imperceptible - Ahora solo necesitamos que vayan iguales. Para eso vas a seguir mis pasos. Ahora simplemente vamos a coger aire por la nariz y expulsarlo por la boca, shhh hyung, no te pongas nervioso, ¿sí? - retiró la mano de la boca del peliazul con lentitud y se dedicó a cogerle la cara entre sus manos para quedar frente a frente - ahora vamos a coger aire lentamente, así, muy bien. Y soltarlo sin prisas, eso es hyung, solo sigue mi respiración - Yukhei alabó el proceso del mayor conforme su respiración se iba normalizando.

El menor se estaba dedicando a secarle las lágrimas, notando como casi se había disipado la ansiedad cuando unos golpes y unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta provocaron otro arranque de llanto en Jungwoo. Yukhei le tapó las orejas a su mayor y escondió la cabeza de este en su pecho.

\- ¡Fuera todos ahora mismo! Me da igual quienes seáis joder, ¡fuera! - Gritó a todo pulmón, notando como al instante la bolita peliazul en sus brazos temblaba. - No, no, íbamos muy bien, vale vale, shhhh. No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, solo sigue mi corazón - el rubio se dedicó a cantarle por susurros una canción - Estás soñando, estás soñando. No puedo evitar sonreír, al verte dormir en mi luz, y todo lo que puedo hacer es observar. Porque en la mañana todo se desvanecerá como si nunca hubiera pasado.  
Siempre aparezco en tus sueños, y pasamos tiempo juntos, solo nosotros dos. Al verte siendo tan inocente, como un niño, no puedo evitar unirme a tus carcajadas.  
Voy a volverme loco. Quiero ser codicioso. Tenerte entre mis brazos, decirte que te amo… Pero, eso solo es gracioso, porque en la mañana no lo recordarás. Estoy preocupado de que llegues a olvidarme. No no no, regresa.  
Cuando las noches profundas terminen, me desvaneceré como el humo. Por la noches volveré a tí.*

Jungwoo lentamente dejó de temblar y conforme su respiración se calmaba decidió quedarse apoyado en el pecho de Yukhei, disfrutando de su abrazo y su suave voz cantando para él.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio el rubio suspiró para hablar con suavidad.

\- Hyung, deberíamos mirar si te has hecho algo en el pecho y avisar al resto de que no actuarás más por hoy. No, calla, no es una sugerencia - dijo con mucha seriedad cuando vió que el mayor quería replicar - cada vez son peores y más seguidos, no voy a exponerte frente a miles de personas. Y no se te ocurra enfadarte porque sabes que es verdad, ya ni siquiera sabes porqué te dan - el mayor lo miró de forma penetrante unos segundos pero sabiendo que tenía razón. Hacía menos de 12 horas que había sufrido otro ataque de ansiedad, con la suerte, de que Lucas había estado a su lado.

Se sentó en una silla, aunque le costó horrores levantarse, y dejó que el menor le curase las heridas del pecho que se había provocado en medio de la desesperación.

\- Gracias - murmuró Jungwoo tan flojo que si Lucas no hubiera estado tan cerca suya no lo habría escuchado.

Este negó, como siempre, alegando que no le diera las gracias por esas cosas y dejó un beso en la frente de Jungwoo mientras articulaba un "te quiero". El peliazul lo abrazó esperando que entendiera que también lo quería.

Porque si no fuera por Lucas, Jungwoo moriría de ansiedad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canción que canta Lucas es "she's dreaming" de EXO. He modificado un poco la letra para que encaje con el drabble. Arriba está la canción traducida porque es preciosa.


	3. instructions

\- Vale, creo que lo entiendo - dijo un Donghyuck con cara de concentración.

\- Bueno, lo ha repetido tres veces. Como lo haga otra vez, va a morirse de nervios - exclamó algo divertido un Yukhei cómodamente sentado, abrazando por la cintura a un Jungwoo a punto de morir de nervios.

\- No, espera, esto puede ser divertido - Renjun miró con maldad a su menor, poniéndolo a prueba.

Todo NCT estaba reunido en el dormitorio de los 127, escuchando cómo Jungwoo se abría a ellos y les confesaba sus problemas.

\- Vamos, Hyuckie - lo ánimo el mayor de la linea 00 -, ¿qué significa dependencia emocional?

\- Que depende de otra persona en todos los aspectos - anunció muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y ansiedad severa? - preguntó esta vez Jaeno, levantando la vista desde el suelo dónde estaba sentado hasta el sillón en el que estaba el moreno.

\- Un sentimientos de tensión e inseguridad frente a estímulos internos o externos que provoca que el sujeto que lo sufre esté listo para combatir la amenaza - dijo de carrerilla, muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¡Así también puedo yo! Todos aquí sabemos hacer trampas - exclamó un Jaemin enfadado, haciendo un puchero que se antojó demasiado adorable para Jeno.

Hyuck le sacó la lengua con evidente burla y escondió su móvil bajo una de sus piernas. Pero el quejido fue evidente cuando Winwin le dió una suave colleja en la cabeza para dejar de hacer el tonto, solo entonces el menor observó que Jungwoo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, dejando caer unas gotas de sangre por su barbilla, mientras se rascaba casi de forma obsesiva los brazos. Yukhei, suavemente, acarició las manos del mayor para que este las entrelazara con las suyas, una vez que hubo capturado su atención respiró con mucha lentitud por la nariz para que el mayor lo imitara.

Solo entonces la línea del 00 vió la sonrisa ladeada que había en la cara del mayor, una llena de amor. Incluso su respiración se calmó una vez que sus miradas se encontraron y Yukhei se dedicó a acariciar las manos del contrario con patrones que solo parecía ver él. Mark también se había quedado anonado ante tan linda escena, no pudo evitar mirar a su líder y ver la preocupación que tenía este en su rostro.

Nadie allí era capaz de decirle a los dos chicos que serían despedidos por ser tan cercanos, por quererse así. Johnny habló suavemente, diciendo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir.

\- No podéis decírselo a nadie más - apenas era un susurro pero era más que audible para todos en la sala.

\- Lo sé, tampoco lo dije cuando me contrataron - aclaró el peliazul como si fuese algo obvio.

\- No se refiere a la ansiedad, Jungwoo - aclaró un Taeyong preocupado -. Se refiere a...

\- A Lucas y tú - terminó Taeil -. La compañía no puede saber lo que hacéis, nadie puede saberlo a parte de nosotros.

\- No entiendo, hyung, no hacemos nada malo - frunció el ceño el rubio, a veces no entendía a qué se referían con esas extrañas costumbres coreanas de no al acercamiento.

\- Si alguien se entera, aunque sea por casualidad, de que os queréis - Jungwoo y Yukhei se sonrojaron de forma muy evidente ante las palabras del americano -, el despido es lo que menos debería preocuparos.

\- Debéis fingir, ante las cámaras y ante el mundo entero por vuestro bien - habló de nuevo el líder.

Jungwoo asintió al instante, aún sonrojado, pero Yukhei frunció el ceño antes de asentir bastante dudoso.

\- ¿Pero no íbamos a hacer un concurso? - replicó casi gritando un Jaemin bastante nervioso.

\- Sí - sonrió Kun -, ¿de qué va a ir? - el acento se filtraba entre sus palabras pronunciadas de forma algo torpe.

\- Necesitáis aprender qué hacer si vuelve a ocurrirle algo a Jugwoo y yo no estoy ahí - dijo un Lucas más relajado, era la primera vez desde que llegó a Corea que sabía más que nadie sobre algo.

Jungwoo estaba escondido en el cuello del rubio, le causaba bastante vergüenza que hablaran de esos temas con él delante pero entendía que debía guiarlos.

\- Hay que controlar que respire por la nariz, al respirar por la boca, la respiración es superficial y no oxigena los músculos provocando parálisis temporal en ciertas partes - el rubio hablaba tranquilo pero muy serio, algo que sorprendió a bastantes, rara vez habían visto al rubio así de serio.

\- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? - preguntó el chino más joven.

\- Que imite la vuestra. Aislarlo de todo, que se centre en vuestra respiración, hay distintas maneras de hacerlo. Con la mano por ejemplo, no Donghyuck, quita esa cara, no te estoy diciendo que lo masturbes, me refiero que le cojáis la mano y hagáis presión en ella cuando tenga que inspirar y la soltéis cuando haya que expirar - Yukhei frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de recordar todo lo posible para ayudar a su pequeño hyung -. Tapar la boca también sirve, pero solo si no ha entrado en histeria, si ese es el caso todo puede volverse bastante más complicado.

\- ¿Qué es lo de entrar en histeria? - preguntó un Yuta bastante confundido.

\- Entro en pánico - hablo Jungwoo, de verdad que estaba intentando que su voz no temblara pero le costaba mucho si había tanta gente mirándolo y hablando sobre él -, chillo, no soporto que me toquen o necesito a alguien a mi lado todo el rato, realmente siento que me estoy muriendo y es lo peor. Si entro en histeria, cuesta mucho calmarme y una vez que lo consigo, lo más probable es que no recuerde haber estado así o que solo recuerde unos momentos.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de calmarte en esos momentos? - le preguntó directamente Taeyong, lucía muy preocupado y parecía algo aterrado sobre el tema.

\- No - respondió Yukhei, aunque no la pregunta no fuera dirigida a él, el peliazul había escondido la cabeza en su cuello, realmente no le gustaba la atención -, solo hay que estar ahí y hacerle notar que lo acompañas. A veces - se calló al notar el pequeño pellizco que le había dado el mayor en el brazo, luego escuchó el susurro de "no quiero que otra gente me cante, Xuxi, solo tú" y una sonrisa instantánea se plantó en su cara -, costará mucho que vuelva en sí pero una vez que lo haga, lo más probable es que incluso él mismo os diga cómo ayudarlo - cambió la frase a última hora, si el mayor solo quería que le cantase él, se encargaría de que nadie más lo hiciera.

\- Tengo otra pregunta - Jaemin tenía la mano alzada como en clase y sus labios formaban una mueca bastante graciosa -, ¿cómo sabes cuándo le está ocurriendo?

\- Empiezo a respirar por la boca y huyo, son los signos más evidentes. Aparte empiezo a temblar y marearme por lo que es bastante fácil encontrarme sentado o tumbado apartado de todo - Jungwoo pareció pensarlo durante un rato pero luego solo calló.

\- ¿Hay algo que te lo provoque especialmente, hyung? - el canadiense tomaba notas mentales de todo lo que decía la pareja, a su lado, Donghyuck no dudaba un segundo que el rapero de Dream luego se dedicara a buscar información en internet para saber más sobre el tema.

\- Los ruidos, las luces, la gente, la oscuridad y los gritos - recitó el peliazul, luego hizo un pequeño mohín y añadió -. Realmente odio los gritos.

\- Oh, supongo que eso significa que habrá que echar a Chenle - la maknae line abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazaron, prometiendo no hacer ruido en lo que restaba de sus vidas si no los separaban. Mientras tanto, Jeno le pegó suavemente a Renjun por sus palabras, exigiéndole que lo retirase.

\- No me gusta que me griten, me pone muy nervioso y no sé cómo reaccionar - especificó Jungwoo, tratando de controlar a los menores, Jisung negándose a soltar a su mejor amigo, temeroso de que lo apartaran de su lado.

Jungwoo se acercó a ellos, los abrazó y les susurró que no los iban a separar, que él se iría de la compañía mil veces si eso significaba que los menores siguieran juntos. El menor de la 00 line, emocionado por esas palabras, se tiró sobre ellos, uniéndose al abrazo, tirando consigo de Jeno y Donghyuck. Más tarde se unieron Yukhei, Ten, Renjun y Taeil. Con un rápido y casi inentendible "¡abrazo grupal!" por parte de Yuta, los miembros restantes se unieron a la masa de gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero decir que todo lo que escribo está basado en mis exeriencias, por lo que estos consejos pueden ser utilizados en caso de un ataque de ansiedad.
> 
> NO SIRVEN CON TODO EL MUNDO, ESTO NO ES UNA CIENCIA EXACTA Y NO TOMÉIS MI PALABRA COMO LA DE UN MÉDICO. Solo digo que en este tipo de situaciones, estas son las cosas que me han ayudado.


	4. air

Jungwoo nunca se había sentido así, es verdad que para él era casi diario que las entrañas le quemaran pero nunca había sido de esta manera.

Todo empezó cuando vió cómo Kun le hacía el desayuno a Lucas, un acto casi normal en los dormitorios ya que el chino era el que mejor cocinaba de NCT U, aunque nunca había alimentado él mismo a Lucas. Esa era una acción que se solía apropiar él.

Ese día se lo pasó con dolor de tripa, pensó que era porque algo le había sentado mal y lo dejó pasar.

La siguiente vez fue cuando Lucas había vuelto de sus clases de coreano hablando alegremente con Chenle, cosa bastante común, lo raro era el brazo del alto alrededor de los hombros del más bajito. Es verdad que Lucas era cariñoso pero no era propio de Chenle, este no solía aceptar ese tipo de contacto.

Esa noche no durmió, las imágenes del alto rodeando con un brazo a Chenle mientras hablaban alegremente surcaron su cabeza durante horas. Lo atribuyó al cansancio.

El día siguiente también lo pasó un poco solo ya que Yukhei tenía que ensayar unos raps con Mark, solo que su cabecita no entendía por qué debían hacerlo en un cuarto, solos, con la puerta cerrada. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Ya no lo quería, era eso, seguro. Se había arrepentido de aceptar ser su novio y estaba buscando un reemplazo.

Él sabía desde hacía tiempo que el rubio estaba raro y ahora todo cuadraba. Su ansiedad había empeorado con su debut y sufría ataques casi diariamente, el alto debía estar harto de tener que cuidarlo por tal tontería y se estaba alejando. Jungwoo se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, Lucas quería dejarlo y él debía respetar su decisión pese a que notaba cómo su corazón se rompía lentamente en miles de pequeñas astillas al pensar en una vida sin el rubio a su lado.

Esa noche no lo espero despierto, como normalmente hacía, para darle un beso de buenas noches. Se acostó y esperó el sueño arropándose entre lágrimas, ignoró el hecho de que no podía respirar, esperando que eso lo matara. Así conseguiría el descanso que quería.

Yukhei llegó poco después de que el peliazul se durmiera. Había tenido un día agotador, las prácticas con Mark se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas y a parte estaba preparando una sorpresa para Jungwoo. No había tenido tiempo apenas para estar con su pequeño novio, aparte de que si pasaba mucho rato con él, acabaría contándole la sorpresa así que había pedido ayuda a todos los miembros para que lo mantuvieran alejado del peliazul en sus horas libres.

Se sentía fatal por no poder estar con su pequeño ángel pero valdría la pena, no lo dudaba. Después de darse una ducha rápida y ponerse algo de ropa, se acercó a la cama de su hyung esperando que este, adormilado, lo recibiera con un abrazo y le diera su beso de buenas noches como era rutina desde hacía meses. Por eso se extrañó al ver al peliazul dormido, cuando se acercó para abrazarlo notó las marcas de surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar que su pecho se comprimiera al verlo quejarse en sueños.

De pronto se percató de que Jungwoo solo estaba respirando por la boca. Posó un dedo bajo la nariz del más bajo para comprobarlo y se asustó al sentir que no solo eso, si no que cada vez la respiración era más errática. Posó una mano en el pecho del mayor y lo sintió tan caliente que se asustó, no podía estar pasándole dormido. Era imposible, ¿no? Ni siquiera dormido esa mierda dejaba descansar al peliazul.

Acercó la oreja al pecho del más bajo y escuchó cómo los latidos eran demasiado acelerados. Luego sacudió ligeramente a Jungwoo para despertarlo y cuando no funcionó, se dedicó a sacudirlo más brusco y a hablarle. Con la desesperación a flor de piel quiso echarse a llorar allí mismo, su pequeño hyung nunca había perdido la conciencia de esa manera.

Salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a las de NCT 127, llamó con desesperación y cuando consiguió que le abrieran trató de explicarle a un Heachan bastante dormido lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué es todo este ruido? - Taeyong se asomó a la puerta al ser despertado de madrugada.

\- Por favor - rogó Lucas abatido -, Jungwoo.

Taeyong lo entendió y metió al maknae de 127 en la cama para echar a correr tras el rubio. Una vez dentro se dedicó a despertar al resto de NCT U para mandarlos a otras habitaciones y así poder tener más espacio.

\- Ayudalo, llamaré a una ambulancia - dijo serio Taeyong mientras un Ten más dormido que despierto apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Yukhei volvió a entrar al cuarto y trató de despertar a su hyung, cuando vió que no servía de nada se dedicó a desnudar a ambos de cintura para arriba. Lo cogió en brazos al estilo princesa y entró al baño desesperado, con mucho cuidado se sentó en la ducha y lo colocó en su regazo para después encender la ducha con agua fría. No sabía qué más hacer, debía enfriarlo, tenía que aliviarlo de cualquier manera. Sabía que a Jungwoo le quemaban los pulmones incluso estando inconsciente así que se quedó allí, bajo el agua helada con el cuerpo inconsciente de su novio encima suyo.

Era inutil despertarlo, taparle la boca, cantarle o cualquier otro método que hubiera servido antes. Los pulmones del bajito estaban casi sin oxígeno y eso lo había llevado al desmayo estando aún en medio de una crisis. Rezó porque la ambulancia llegara a tiempo y no tuviera que enterrar a su ángel esa madrugada, pues sabía que ese tipo de cosas podía llevar a la muerte. 

La ambulancia llegó unos cinco minutos después, Tae los guió hasta el baño donde encontraron a dos jovenes en el suelo, abrazados y empapados.

\- Por favor, ayúdenlo - suplicó Lucas -. No responde.

Sacaron a Jungwoo de los brazos del rubio y lo pusieron en una camilla, a partir de ahí, Lucas ya no es capaz de recordar nada más.

Despertó en su cama y después de unos minutos consiguió que los mayores lo llevaran al hospital. Una vez allí se sintió tan perdido que si no fuera por Kun, que preguntó por el número de habitación de Jungwoo, los identificó y lo guió hasta el dormitorio, seguiría parado en las puertas del hospital.

\- Es tu turno, debes hacer esto solo - le dijo el chino mayor mientras lo dejaba solo frente a la puerta donde estaba Jungwoo.

Lucas entró y cerró tras de sí, tratando de alargar el tiempo hasta ver a su ángel. Con paso lento se acercó hasta la silla que había junto a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

\- Lo siento - el suave quejido provenía de la cama, demasiado blanca y limpia para su gusto, de hospital, levantó la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar al peliazul hablar y se acercó a él para cogerle la mano.

\- Jungwoo, casi te mueres - lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas, le agarró con más fuerza la mano y se le besó la palma con delicadeza dejando escapar varios sollozos.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó confundido el mayor, realmente no entendía nada, hacía días que lo estaba ignorando y ahora lloraba junto a él en el hospital, no tenía sentido. Si no lo quería, no debía estar ahí, ¿eso le daba una oportunidad? ¿Debía aprovecharla? Su conciencia no paraba de repetirle que sí, ese era el hombre de su vida y debía hacer todo lo posible por estar junto a él. Pero una pequeña voz en lo más recóndito de su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que se alejase de él, que Yukhei no lo quería a su lado, por eso había estado ignorándolo.

Jungwoo no sabía por qué decisión optar, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar lo pequeña que parecía su mano en esa gran cama blanca impoluta.

\- Jungwoo -lo miró fija y directamente a los ojos con mucha seriedad -, casi te mueres en medio de un ataque. Quiero saber la razón, ¿por qué no acudiste a nadie? ¿que pasó? Porque me niego a creer que te dió mientras dormías, te conozco.

\- ¿Aún me quieres, Xuxi? - no levantó la mirada, no podía. Por una esquina de su ojo vió como al menor se le descomponía la cara ante tal pregunta. No debía haberla hecho, debería haberse fiado de la voz pequeña cuando le dijo que Lucas ya no quería nada de él.

Lucas se quedó descolocado ante el sobrenombre, hacía tiempo que no se lo escuchaba. Jungwoo lo había llamado así durante semanas al enterarse de su nombre chino pero era verdad que hacía un par de meses que no se lo escuchaba, y solo en ese preciso instante sintió cuánto había echado de menos que lo llamase así.

\- Claro, es más, te amo - dijo suavizando su tono. Sabía de los pensamientos que solían cruzar la mente de su novio, por eso trataba de reafirmarle su amor siempre que podía y realmente no pensó en qué pasaría con el menor mientras preparaba la sorpresa.

\- ¿Y por qué me ignorabas? Te has pasado los últimos días con Kun, con Chenle y con Mark ¡y a Jungwoo ni lo has mirado! - exclamó molesto. Rara vez usaba la tercera persona para referirse a él mismo pero cuando lo hacía, era una monada.

El alto sacudió la cabeza para no despistarse con la monería de su niño y poder responderle algo lógico porque en ese instante solo se le caía la baba por lo guapo que estaba el mayor incluso en bata de hospital.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba, ángel? - lo miró de reojo.

\- Estabas reemplazando a Jungwoo, ya no lo quieres - respondió lloroso el mayor. Imágenes de él siendo abandonado por Yukhei llenaron su mente y consiguieron llenarle los ojos de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Fue por eso, ángel? ¿Por eso estabas triste? ¿Por eso no te funcionaban los pulmones y te quedaste así? - debía ser una puta broma, casi se quedaba sin novio por que las inseguridades del mayor se lo habían estado comiendo vivo y este se había negado a decir nada. Yukhei sabía que a Jungwoo no le gustaba especialmente hablar de ese tipo de cosas pero creía que había superado la parte dónde, si se sentía muy mal, pedía ayuda en vez de callarselo todo. Pero estaba bastante equivocado.

Jungwoo le devolvió el agarre en la mano y se la colocó en el corazón para que el rubio notara su pulso.

\- Estuviste conmigo - dijo repentinamente serio, bajó la mirada porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para sujetarle la mirada al decir aquello -, en la ducha, es lo único que recuerdo - Yukhei abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Cuando el mayor entraba en crisis raramente recordaba algo y cuando lo hacía, eran flashes, alguna voz o luz, nada más -. Estuviste conmigo todo ese rato, helándote porque yo me estaba quemando vivo. Me da igual que digas que no hace falta, te lo agradezco, te debo literalmente la vida Wong Yukhei.

El ambiente se puso tenso, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, tampoco se miraban a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba algo así, las crisis de Jungwoo habían estado empeorando en el último tiempo pero ninguno había esperado encontrarse en esa situación. Aparte tenían un acuerdo no hablado en el que, una vez la crisis pasaba, trataban de borrarla de sus recuerdos ya que a Jungwoo lo agobiaba e incomodaba que le recordasen su fragilidad emocional.

\- Me estaban ayudando - dijo finalmente el rubio -. Chenle y Mark, ¿sabes? Tu cumpleaños no fue hace tanto y quería hacerte un detalle. Mark me estaba ayudando con la letra, ya sabes, el coreano no es lo mío y Chenle me estaba ayudando porque tampoco es que se me de especialmente bien cantar - admitió algo avergonzado esperando que los celos del mayor se calmaran de alguna manera -. Kun hyung simplemente es cariñoso.

\- Cántame, Xuxi - pidió después de unos minutos de silencio. Jungwoo tenía decenas de noches grabadas a fuego donde el alto se había deslizado hacia su cama de madrugada y se habían tirado horas hablando. Jungwoo descubrió que Yukhei no era muy bueno cantando ya que no afinaba pero que su voz era un gran relajante cuando le susurraba canciones de cuna al oído.

Jungwoo realmente era un ángel. Estaba internado en un hospital después de casi morir en una crisis de ansiedad y no le importaba, lucía tan dulce e inocente en la bata de hospital, tapado con esas sábanas tan asquerosamente blancas, una sonrisa estúpidamente preciosa y los ojos llenos de ilusión a la que él no podía negarse. Yukhei lo miró y solo era capaz de pensar en lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba del joven en frente suya.

\- ¿La de siempre? - preguntó de forma retórica, no había forma de que el bajo se resistiera a esa canción. El peliazul le hizo hueco en la cama, cuando se tumbó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dedicó a igualar su respiración con los latidos del alto -. Guy, I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Passed the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
Seems like we argue everyday

I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work but I think maybe we should take it slow

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
'Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow, ohh  
This time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, ohh  
This time we'll take it slow.

\- ¿Y la que me compusiste? - preguntó de forma tímida.

\- Esa aún no está acabada - una risa cansada se le escapó entre dientes -, soy un compositor bastante lento, ángel.

\- Tengo sueño, Xuxi, háblame, tu voz relaja - su voz sonaba realmente cansada. Yukhei sabía que incluso si solo había estado un rato despierto, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y eso sumado a lo de la noche anterior era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo del peliazul.

\- Cuando tengamos hijos - el bajo soltó una risilla -, ¡hey! ¡es en serio! Cuando tengamos hijos, quiero que el niño se llame Dae o puede que Taemin, me gustan esos nombres. Así podría llamarlo Minnie, o DaeDae, ¡son preciosos! - exclamó con la voz teñida de emoción -. Si es una niña, me gustaría algo como Moonbyul, suena tan bonito y, si tu eres mi solecito ella sería mi luna. Y no quiero que nadie los cuide por nosotros, quiero ser capaz de trabajar y tener tiempo para mi familia a diario. También quiero poder estar contigo un rato todos los días, poder besarte y mimarte aunque sean cinco minutos cada noche - lo acercó más a sí mismo y besó su cabeza en silencio, viéndolo dormir pacíficamente. Decidió que ese era el mejor momento. Aún no había terminado la canción que le había compuesto pero no podía aguantarse más,y cantarle unos versos mientras dormía no desvelaba nada, así que se aclaró la garganta y cantó - Snap out of it  
Get up and brush it off  
Pain is just  
A passing storm to me

I must get through it all  
Cuz it’ll pass, it’ll pass  
Just need a moment  
Cuz it’ll pass, it’ll pass  
Cuz it’ll pass, already

In the gray sky  
There is a brighter light  
Behind the dark clouds  
There is a dazzling light

You shine like the stars  
You light up my heart  
At the end of today’s hardships  
Brightly shine on me

This isn’t the end  
Better days will come  
At the end of that day  
You’ll shine on me like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las canciones que he puesto son, por orden, Ordinary People de John Legend pero la versión que a mí me gusta es de Dean, la recomiendo muchísimo; la otra es Been Through de Exo porque no tengo imaginación para crear una canción yo misma jsjsjs.


	5. not him!

Yukhei había enfermado.

Jungwoo realmente estaba triste porque su novio había cogido un enorme resfriado y no había podido acompañarlos a las promociones de Japón. Normalmente habría ido pero era época de enfermedades y no querían arriesgarse a enfermar, aunque fuera por un tonto resfriado, Taeyong les había prohibido acercarse al chino y al escuchar las réplicas gritó un "yo no pienso lidiar con diecisiete bebés llorones moqueando, como enfermen, se las arreglan solos". Ante un argumento tan convincente nadie fue capaz de rebatirle.

La llegada a Japón fue increíble, la mayoría nunca había visitado las islas y la emoción de los Dreamies y de Yuta era contagiosa. Al rubio le brillaban los ojos cuando comentaba la de sitios que debían visitar, seguido de los emocionados menores ante cualquier idea.

\- ¡Y aquí cerca hay un parque gigante con el lago más grande que podáis imaginar! Tiene toda clase de animales dentro, casi podríamos pescar allí - siguió hablando el japonés mientras entraban al hotel.

\- Si es tan grande seguro que podemos tirar a Chenle dentro y que se encuentre con su familia delfín - replicó divertido Renjun, provocando risas en los presentes y un ceño fruncido en el chino nombrado.

\- ¿Y si antes de lanzar a Chenle con su familia elegimos habitaciones? - preguntó Doyoung al aire. Habían llegado al hotel mucho más rapido de lo que pensaban y Yuta hizo una pequeña mueca al no poder seguir hablando sobre su país natal.

\- Yo con Winwin - saltó inmediatamente Taeil.

\- No, yo con Winwin - replicó casi tan rapido Yuta. Ambos empezaron una guerra de miradas que se volvió tan intensa que unos cuantos presentes temieron que acabaran en las manos.

\- Los dos con Winwin - trató de resolver el líder de NCT, sus palabras fueron seguidas de una mirada de miedo por parte de Sicheng, una ignorada por todos los presentes.

\- ¡Yo con Renjun! - gritó Jeno, viendo su oportunidad.

\- ¡Y yo! - siguió un Jaemin, listo para jugar a las miradas si era necesario.

\- A mí no me dejan solo, idiotas enamorados. Me uno al trío - replicó Donghyuck con un falso tono de enfado.

\- Como quieran, pero si ocurre algo no son coreanos ni vienen con nosotros - Taeyong realmente estaba cansado, pensó Jungwoo al ver cómo el líder dejaba a los cuatro revoltosos en una misma habitación.

Los maknaes se empezaron a comunicar con la mirada, algo bastante raro si le pensaban a Jungwoo, pero bastante útil para los menores. Después de eso siguió un mini caos donde todos peleaban por ver quien llegaba primero a la habitación.

\- ¡Hyung! No vale, tus piernas son muy largas - gritaba Doyoung hacia un Johnny diez metros por delante. El mayor entonces paró de golpe, desconcertado a todos, subió a Mark a su espalda y siguió corriendo.

Mark reía como un niño al ver que el alto y él habían adelantado por mucho al resto y que estaban a un par de metros de su habitación. En cuanto entraron, el mayor lo tiró en la cama, llenándolo de cosquillas.

Casi a la misma vez, Ten y Jungwoo llegaban a su dormitorio. El ahora rubio siempre se lo pasaba genial con el de cabello plateado y le parecía una oportunidad genial para pasar más tiempo con su amigo.

\- ¡Ten! ¡Ten! - llamó el rubio, sorprendiendo al mayor que estaba deshaciendo la maleta. En cuanto el de pelo plateado se giró, cayó de espaldas en la cama al sentir un peso sobre él.

El rubio reía tranquilo mientras seguía abrazando el cuerpo bajo él, mientras tanto el mayor devolvió el abrazo, apretando con fuerza al pequeño contra su pecho.

\- Mi Snoopy, que pequeñito - reía el tailandés, dando vueltas por la cama abrazando al menor.

Ambos se dedicaron a dar vueltas por la habitación riendo y tratando de ganar la guerra de cosquillas que habían empezado.

\- Hyung, Ten hyung - trató de centrarlo Jungwoo -, tenemos que ir a ensayar.

\- Pero no quiero ensayar, sabemos la coreografía y quiero dormir - refunfuñó el tailandés como si fuera un niño chico. Jungwoo rió al ver cómo su mayor hacía un puchero y daba una patada en el suelo con molestia fingida -. Y quiero dormir contigo.

\- Hyung, yo no sabía de tus sentimientos - empezó el rubio de broma, cubriéndose la boca y hablando de forma exagerada - pero tendré que rechazarte. Aparte está Taeyong hyung, no me lo perdonaría - trató de no romper en carcajadas al ver la cara del tailandés y siguió con su teatro -, lo quiero mucha y no podría mirarlo a la cara.

\- Eres un desvergonzado - Ten le dió un ligero golpe en el hombre mientras se reía, sonrojado a más no poder -. Yo decía de echarnos una siesta, estoy cansado del viaje y apuesto a que mañana Yuta no nos dejará ni pararnos a descansar. Vamos.

Le cogió la mano al rubio y lo arrastró consigo a la cama, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y rápidamente entraron en la cama del mayor, para el viaje habían preferido usar ropa cómoda por lo que no necesitaban ni ponerse pijama.

Durmieron durante un par de horas y Jungwoo tenía que admitir que era de las mejores cabezadas que se había dado en su vida. Ten y él habían acabado abrazados y el suave calor que emitía el mayor lo confortaba, trató de levantar al tailandés pero este roncaba en voz baja de forma tranquila.

\- Hyung, vamos a llegar tarde a la cena y dicen que aquí hay una comida que da gusto - acariciaba la cabeza de Ten con cariño, esperando una respuesta.

\- Tengo hambre y quiero probar esa deliciosa comida - un somnoliento Ten se incorporó en la cama con rapidez.

Ambos bajaron al comedor del hotel donde ya estaban todos sentados. Jungwoo y Ten se sentaron en una de las esquinas ya que no quedaban más asientos.

\- Hyung, ¿a qué edad tomaste por primera vez? - le preguntó Donghyuck a Ten.

\- A los 16 un amigo consiguió unas cervezas y nos las tomamos a escondidas, pero te aseguro que fue muy mala idea - narró el tailandés riéndose.

\- ¿Cómo que un amigo? Cuéntale al niño que me mandaste a una tienda cercana a robarlas porque decías que ibas a morir sin probar el alcohol y que eso no lo podías permitir - se unió Johnny a la conversación, dándole un ligero golpe a Ten en el hombro.

\- ¿Johnny hyung robó en una tienda? - exclamó Chenle con voz aguda, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Haechan que estaba a su lado.

\- Ten se había echado a llorar de pronto y no había parado en una hora y pronto me gritó que necesitaba probar alcohol, hacedme caso cuando os digo que vosotros también lo habríais hecho por callarle la boca - el americano esquivó de milagro el trozo de pan que le había lanzado el tailandés por contar tan vergonzosa historia.

El pequeño chino iba a pedir que contaran más historias pero se calló cuando vio a uno de los mánagers, que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, se levantó e hizo callar a todos para que lo escucharan.

\- Chicos, no hace falta que os diga que por la noche no podéis salir fuera, ni beber alcohol, ni hacer nada que le de mala imagen a la empresa. Solo era un recordatorio, disfrutad de la comida - sonrió mientras los platos iban llegando, Ten tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Donghyuck podía jurar que se le caía la baba -. Oh, y Jungwoo, antes de irte a tu habitación necesito hablar contigo.

Jungwoo pasó el resto de la comida preocupado. No escuchó las historias de Johnny, los regaños de Taeyong, las tonterías de Chenle, Renjun quejándose de la risa de delfín o Mark abrazándolos a todos y diciendo incoherencias por haber bebido.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, porque él no comió apenas de los nervios, se levantó y fue en busca del mánager. Estaba en su habitación así que entró y se sentó con él en la mesa, cada uno en una punta.

\- Jungwoo, Ten y tú os habéis saltado el ensayo de baile y no puede volver a repetirse. Entiendo que estuvieran cansados del viaje pero el resto también y aún así acudieron, además, no creo que seas el más indicado para faltar - el tono del mánager iba subiendo conforme iba hablando, tambien su ceño se iba frunciendo y la sonrisa de Jungwoo desapareciendo -. Has estado muy vago últimamente, jugando y haciendo tonterías con Lucas. No te confíes porque en cualquier momento podemos despedirlos a ambos y poner a otros en su lugar, no sois nada.

Jungwoo salió de la habitación y corrió en dirección a la suya con el corazón a mil por hora en el pecho. Le costó un par de minutos abrir la puerta, algo tan sencillo como pasar la tarjeta por la ranura le costaba demasiado, una vez dentro empezó a sacarse toda la ropa entre jadeos, ardiendo de calor. Ten, adormilado en su cama, lo miró mientras el rubio batallaba con su camiseta hasta que lo escuchó sollozar y corrió a ayudarlo.

\- Hey, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el tailandés mientras lo sentaba y le sacaba el pantalón.

\- Gritos - consiguió pronunciar Jungwoo, ahogándose por no poder respirar por su cuenta.

Ten se quedó quieto un segundo, procesando. Una vez que su cabeza encajó las piezas, corrió al baño en busca de hielo y lo lió en una toalla, poniéndoselo al rubio en el pecho. El tailandés le había dedicado mucho rato a prepararse por si algo así pasaba y no iba a dejar que el rubio lo pasara mal, de ninguna manera.

Jungwoo jadeaba silabas inentendibes, incapaz de crear palabras completas. Ten le acarició el pelo y enlazó sus dedos con los del rubio.

\- No sé quién te ha gritado, pero ya ha pasado y ahora estás aquí, en tu cuarto, conmigo y todo se va a solucionar - trató de tranquilizarlo el tailandés, su voz era bastante relajante pero todos los músculos del rubio seguían en tensión -. Jungwoo, tápate la boca. Levanta la mano y ponla en tu boca, así, perfecto.

Jungwoo consiguió coordinarse como para hacer lo que el mayor le pedía pero no creía poder hacer más, notaba todos los músculos rígidos como rocas y su respiración seguía sin orden alguno. Ten acariciaba sus brazos buscando relajarlo aunque fuera un poco pues el rubio parecía una estatua.

Algo cambió, si el tailandés no hubiera estado tan atento al menor ni lo habría notado pero vió como Jungwoo de pronto puso los ojos en blanco, los cerró y Ten puede jurar que cuando los abrió, el coreano no era el mismo. Jungwoo empezó a patalear, cada vez que inspiraba, se quedaba unos segundos quieto, sin respirar, hasta su corazón parecía parado, y luego volvía a patalear, llorar y gritar.

Había entrado en histeria y no sabía cómo remediarlo. Acercó al coreano a su pecho buscando reconfortarlo, lo acunó y se dedicó a tratar de hacerlo sentir querido.

\- ¡No! - gritó entonces Jungwoo con especial fuerza. Ten rezó porque nadie los escuchara y se acercara a cotillear pues solo podría ponerse peor.

\- ¿No qué? - trató de verse calmado para su menor aunque sabía que la desesperación debía de notarse con claridad. No sabía cómo Lucas podía soportar eso, si el simple hecho de ver al menor así le daban unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

\- ¡No! ¡No! - se movió con más fuerza, buscando librarse del agarre del tailandés casi como si le quemara.

\- Jungwoo, ¿qué es lo que no? - un par de lágrimas se le escaparon cuando el menor soltó un chillido al aire que tuvo que desgarrarle la garganta.

\- ¡Tú no! - chilló con la voz ya rota, las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos impidiéndole si quiera ver.

Ten lo sujetó con más fuerza cuando vió que el rubio empezó a arañarse el pecho y la cara, obligándolo a inmovilizarle las muñecas mientras pensaba. Él no. Él no era quien debía estar ahí. Él no debía hacer eso.

Él no era Yukhei.

Con algo de miedo soltó al rubio, corrió hasta su cama donde estaba su móvil y volvió con el coreano mientras marcaba. Le era algo difícil sostener al menor con una mano y llamar con la otra pero eso no iba a detenerlo, aunque los chillidos rotos de Jungwoo junto a su oreja puede que sí.

\- ¿Diga? - una voz grave, de recien levantado, al otro lado de la línea hizo que el rubio dejara de chillar. Jungwoo tenía los ojos cerrados, surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, seguía moviéndose aunque eran más como espasmos y respiraba de forma dificultosa, parándose cada rato pero no chillaba.

\- Xuxi - logró pronunciar de forma torpe, casi inentendible. Ten acercó el móvil en altavoz al rubio para que pudiesen escuchar más pues dudaba que Lucas entendiera nada de lo que decía Jungwoo.

\- ¿Ten? ¿Es ese Jungwoo? ¿Le pasa algo? - preguntó bastante preocupado el rapero chino, su voz algo nasal por la gripe.

\- Está en histeria - no necesitó decir más, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

\- ¿Bebé? ¿Me escuchas? - prosiguió al escuchar un leve jadeo que tomó como afirmación -. Acuérdate de lo que debes hacer, ponte la mano en la boca - Ten ayudó a Jungwoo en una tarea aparentemente fácil pero que al coreano le costó la vida misma -. Ahora vas a respirar hondo, conmigo. Uno - hizo una pausa, alargando el momento - y dos - el sonido de aire saliendo fue audible al otro lado de la línea, relajando a Lucas -. ¿Quieres que te cante? - el rubio asintió y susurró una suave afirmación.

Ten admiró con la boca abierta, Jungwoo, el mismo que hacía unos minutos convulsionaba, chillaba y lloraba en sus brazos en ese momento dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas, con una mano en la boca y una respiración casi normal.

\- La de siempre - consiguió pronunciar el coreano de forma semientendible.

\- Guy, I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Passed the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
Seems like we argue everyday - Yukhei dejó de cantar cuando no escuchó jadeos al otro lado de la línea.

\- Está dormido - susurró el tailandés al aparato.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que vivir esto, sé que es muy duro y por eso te doy la gracias, en serio - Lucas tenía un toque cómico con esa voz de enfermo pero Ten aún así se mantuvo serio. Se despidió del chino y una vez le hubo colgado, subió a Jungwoo a su cama y se acostó junto a él.

\- Sé que no soy él, pero espero haberte servido - fue lo último que dijo el peliplateado antes de caer dormido, sin llegar a ver cómo el menor le sonrió con dulzura y se apegó a el.


	6. fine?

\- ¿Seguro que no pasará nada? - preguntó preocupado el rubio por quinta vez.

\- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hacemos estas cosas, hyung - trató de tranquilizarlo el maknae de 127.

\- A estas horas debe haber alguien vigilando la puerta, cámaras por cada pasillo, Taeyong seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que no estamos - siguió narrando preocupado Jungwoo.

\- Solo es una pequeña travesura - el americano sonrió de lado buscando tranquilizarlo y cuando no lo consiguió le dió un codazo a Ten para que lo distrajera mediante pequeñas tonterías.

\- En esa esquina Chenle se dió un cabezazo tan fuerte que pensamos que se había roto la cabeza - narró con un punto de diversión en la voz el tailandés.

\- ¿Y le habéis hecho revisiones? Podrían quedar secuelas que no son visibles - lo cortó Jungwoo.

\- ¿A Chenle? ¿Para qué? Él ya venía con fallos de fábrica - bromeó Haechan, recibiendo una colleja del nombrado por su chiste.

El tailandés pasó un brazo por la cadera de su amigo, recibiendo el brazo del rubio en sus hombros tratando tranquilizarlo. Ten dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de coreano, fijándose en que este se tiró bastante rato en silencio con una mueca seria.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - mediante ensayo y error Ten había aprendido que lo mejor siempre era preguntarle al menor qué le ocurría, la mayoría de las veces así podía centrarlo y ayudarlo todo lo posible.

\- ¿Me quieres? - se apartó de forma sutil del bajito pelinegro, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad y nerviosismo.

\- Claro que te quiero, no lo dudes - aseguró el tailandés despreocupado con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- No, no lo entiendes - Jungwoo negaba molesto, frustrado -. Ten, ¿me quieres? - cogió ambas mejilla del pelinegro en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.

Ten sonrió con tranquilidad, con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre las contrarias con cariño, las quitó con suavidad de su cara aún cogiéndolas.

\- No, no te quiero de esa manera. Eres mi amigo, te quiero como un amigo, no es nada romántico - lo tranquilizó, el rubio soltando un suspiro al recibir tal respuesta.

\- Si pasara algo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad? - siguió preguntando con la duda en los ojos.

\- Claro, yo siempre voy a decirte la verdad - aseguró el tailandés.

Jungwoo asintió convencido con la respuesta, tomándolo con algo de duda de la mano para seguir al grupo, que se había adelantado bastante.

\- ¡Vamos! - los apremió el americano en un susurro mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanta prisa tienes por verme con menos ropa? - murmuró de forma burlesca el tailandés haciendo un movimiento de ceja sugerente.

\- Ya te he visto, varias veces. Y que pena ese noviecito tuyo que me impide volver a verte porque eres una gozada - soltó en un susurro erótico el americano en el oído del más bajito, haciéndolo temblar.

\- Ten hyung, ¿entras o no al agua? - lo llamó Donghyuck lanzándole algo de agua desde la piscina.

\- Sí - susurró sonrojado el bajito, quitándose la ropa con rapidez y entrando al agua en silencio.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Renjun mientras nadaba hasta Jungwoo, abrazándose a la espalda del mayor.

\- Nunca me había bañado aquí, menos de noche - sonrió el rubio, tratando de abrazar al pequeño moreno en su espalda.

\- Lo divertido no es bañarse aquí - Chenle rió ante lo dicho por Donghyuck, sonrojando a Renjun de paso -. ¿Ahora te vas a sonrojar, Renjun? Cuando te pillé haciéndolo aquí no tuviste esa decencia - le picó, dándole un codazo al moreno.

\- ¿Y nunca os han pillado? - preguntó Jungwoo mientras se puso de rodillas en la piscina, dejando que el agua le llegase hasta los hombros.

\- Nunca - contestó Chenle a voz de grito desde la otra punta de la piscina.

\- Sirve para desestresarse y para pasar el rato - Johnny tenía medio cuerpo fuera y tenía los brazos apoyados en el borde en una pose chulesca.

Jungwoo se impulsó con el bordillo y salió, quedándose sentado en ese con las piernas chapoteando en el agua. Miraba fijamente el suave recorrido de las gotas que caían por sus piernas hasta la piscina, tratando de ignorar el nudo que tenía en el pecho y que le impedía relacionarse con normalidad.

Ten nadó hasta estar a su lado, apoyándo la barbilla en sus muslos y mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? - el menor negó con fuerza. No quería que su amigo se perdiese la diversión por una tontería, podía aguantar todo lo que él quisiera, ¿verdad? El tailandés no necesitó más que mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo así que prefirió usar otra táctica para hacerlo sentirse mejor -. Lo decía porque me estoy arrugando y me encantaría darme una ducha calentita, por si me acompañabas.

\- Bueno, si quieres irte, podríamos hacerlo - declaró con algo de incertidumbre -. Pero siempre podemos quedarnos - declaró rápidamente, esperando que el mayor no lo hubiese pillado.

Ten salió del agua y una vez que ambos estuvieron secos y vestidos, se despidieron de los presentes para dirigirse con paso tranquilo a la habitación.

Una vez llegaron se separaron ya que el tailandés iba a practicar a la sala de baile mientras él se quedaba en los dormitorio viendo algo en la tele.

Winwin entró entonces y Jungwoo lo saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Taeyong te está buscando porque dice algo del comeback y de lo de teñirte de naranja y - Jungwoo nunca se había fijado en lo suave que parecía el pelo de Sicheng, desearía pasar los dedos entre las hebras, peinarlo durante horas. También en esos ojos tan profundos que tenía y un ceño fruncido bastante gracioso que parecía estar dirigido a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando se dió cuenta de que llevaba un rato en su mundo.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Un mínimo? - el menor negó suavemente ante la creciente exasperación del chino.

\- Perdón, hyung.

\- Da igual, solo busca a Taeyong que te necesita - farfulló Winwin con cansancio.

Jungwoo hizo una reverencia disculpándose de nuevo y salió corriendo en busca de Taeyong.

\- ¿Hyung? - preguntó llamando a la puerta del dormitorio del ahora rubio cenizo.

\- Pasa, supongo que Sicheng te ha dicho que necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre el comeback, son unas tonterías la verdad - le sonrió el mayor con tranquilidad.

\- Claro, dígame, hyung.

\- Lo primero es cuándo te vendría bien la cita en la peluquería para teñirte ya que - el zapato le quedaba grande y el calcetín se le estaba escurriendo un poco, era incómodo. Jungwoo miró fijamente su zapato con molestia, ¿por qué solo uno le quedaba grande? El otro le venía bien, que tontería. Oh mierda, llevaba zapatos distintos. El derecho ni siquiera era suyo, por eso le quedaba grande. ¿De quién sería ese zapato? Parecía de Johnny pero Jungwoo no recordaba haberse acercado a los zapatos del americano -... ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con todo?

\- Claro que sí, hyung - respondió falsamente el rubio. Otra vez se había perdido de todo.

\- Por favor no te olvides de llegar a tiempo, la puntualidad es muy importante para él - le rogó.

\- Tranquilo, Taeyong hyung. No me olvidaré.

Jungwoo salió de allí con rapidez. No podía ser verdad, no se había enterado de nada y le daba mucha vergüenza pedirle a su hyung que repitiera todo lo que le había dicho porque se había distraído.

Llegó a su dormitorio y se tiró en su cama con pesadez. Estaba tan cansado, solo quería dormir durante días.

A duras penas se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño, una vez dentro de la ducha activó el agua caliente dejando que esta cayera en su cabeza, relajándolo casi al instante. Con los ojos cerrados centró toda su atención en una gota en especial que cayó en su nuca y bajó con lentitud por su espina dorsal, pasó por una de sus nalgas, se quedó en su muslo por unos segundos para luego seguir bajando hasta el suelo de la ducha.

Repitió este proceso varias veces poniendo su atención en cada una de las gotas, evitando distraerse todo lo que podía. Un portazo hizo que saltara ligeramente del susto en la ducha. Apagó el agua y salió sin demasiada prisa.

\- ¿Hola? - gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- En el baño - respondió mientras terminaba de secarse y se ponía el pijama.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó Yukhei en cuanto el mayor salió de baño - ¿y qué haces aquí? Creí que a partir de ahora dormirías con los 127.

\- Respétame - murmuró Jungwoo pasando por su lado y dándole una suave colleja al chino.

\- Sí, sí, hyung. Pero responda.

\- Hay demasiada gente allí, hasta Mark y Hyuck se han ido con los Dreamies. Aparte Yuta y Winwin están de celebración - se giró varias veces sobre sí mismo buscando algo.

\- Eso sí que es una buena manera de celebrar ambos cumpleaños - rió Yukhei ante su propia ocurrencia.

\- Ajá - el rubio asintió distraído, cada vez más frustrado al no encontrar nada. Lucas le agarró la muñeca con suavidad y la subió a la altura de los ojos contrarios, haciendo que la observara.

\- Aquí está tu pulsera.

Jungwoo le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzado para luego dejar un pico en los labios contrarios.

\- Gracias.

\- Sigues sin responder, hyung - remarcó la última palabra con chulería.

\- ¿A qué? - lo retó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde.

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta aunque viéndote está claro que has salido de practicar hace nada - se tapó la nariz con una mueca -. He ido a bañarme con los chicos y luego he tenido que hablar con Taeyong hyung.

\- Uhh, todo un malote bañándote de noche, hyung. Dame un segundo a que me duche y me cuentas qué tal te ha ido - dejó un beso rápido en su sien para entrar al baño con una muda bajo el brazo.

Jungwoo aprovechó a meterse en la cama, bajo su refugio hecho de mantas, esperó al moreno mirando youtube en su móvil. Le encantaban todos esos vídeos que te señalaban cosas que no habías visto en sus dance practice, ni él mismo se había visto poner esa cara al hacerlo.

Yukhei salió justo cuando terminaba su segundo video y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Hola - murmuró Jungwoo sonriéndole con cariño.

\- Hola - le devolvió la sonrisa, besándole la punta de la nariz -. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido hoy.

\- Bastante bien salvo por un problema que he tenido con Tae hyung - el moreno lo instó a seguir con un asentimiento -. Hace un rato fui a hablar con él y mientras me hablaba tenía la mente en otra parte, al final le he dicho que sí pero no sé a qué le he dicho que sí. No me he enterado de nada y estoy preocupado porque parecía bastante importante.

\- Mañana podemos acercarnos a explicarle que estabas distraido y no te enteraste, te lo repite y todo arreglado, hyung - el menor sonrió restándole importancia al asunto.

Jungwoo asintió sin estar del todo convencido.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que el menor cayó rendido por el sueño, aún abrazando al rubio. Jungwoo se dedicaba a mirarlo con adoración mientras jugueteaba con su pelo. Hacía un par de semanas en las que no consiguía coinciliar el sueño hasta horas más tarde del amanecer y esa noche no parecía ser una excepción.

Se tiró horas dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Taeyong, o bueno, en la que no había prestado atención. Miles de escenarios donde iba a ver al rubio cenizo pasaban por su cabeza y ninguno terminaba bien. El líder era conocido por su paciencia y lo cariñoso que era pero, como cualquier persona, tenía su límite y al enfadarse era de lo más aterrador. Jungwoo esperaba no cruzar ese límite pero su imaginación lo traicionaba hasta el punto donde silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, la sola idea de pedirle ayuda a su mayor le había provocado eso.

Yukhei, no del todo despierto, atrajo a Jungwoo a su pecho y le cantó una canción de cuna en susurros esperando que funcionase pero no fue hasta un par de horas más tarde que el rubio consiguió caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. dying

Jungwoo quería vomitar.

Se notaba raro desde hacía un par de horas, un mal estar indefinido, pero ahora tenía muy claro que lo que quería era vomitar.

Se levantó (o trató de hacerlo) ignorando a todos los presentes y a la reunión que había hecho el líder, para ir al baño pero falló y volvió a quedar sentado.

\- Jungwoo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Taeil en voz baja.

El nombrado lo miró confuso, su hyung más mayor no parecía estar completamente definido si no entornaba los ojos. Alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla y quedó profundamente extrañado cuando solo sintió el aire entre sus dedos.

Notó la mirada preocupada que le dirigió el moreno a través de la neblina que había en su mente. Negó suavemente para despejarse y volvió a mirar al mayor, mejor dicho a sus labios, pues sus oídos parecían estar taponado así que prefirió leerle los labios.

\- Sí, estupendamente - respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa falsa. El mayor hizo una mueca, le había preguntado si quería que lo acompañara fuera.

Jungwoo permaneció un rato más en su mundo de neblina y confusión, parecía estar drogado pero las nauseas no desaparecían.

Cuando todos se estaban levantando Jungwoo alargó la mano para agarrarse de un brazo, aliviado cuando reconoció que era el de su amigo canadiense. Levantó la vista y articuló un "salir" que el más bajo entendió. Agarrándolo de la cintura lo levantó y espero a que todos salieran para quedarse a solas con Jungwoo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - le preguntó.

\- Quiero andar solo pero todo tiembla - confesó el pelinaranja cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El canadiense se movió para estar delante suya, agarrándole de forma superficial los antebrazos.

\- Ve andando, yo estoy aquí. Si cualquier cosa ocurre o te notas peor, dímelo y te sujeto - le sonrió acariciándole la mano con cariño.

Jungwoo asintió levemente y trató de dar un paso, sintiéndose más seguro. Más o menos pudo avanzar unos metros (vigilado de cerca por un Mark bastante preocupado) hasta tener que sujetar con fuerza los brazos del canadiense tratando de ignorar el vértigo que estaba empezando a sufrir.

\- No puedo andar, llámalo - sin necesidad de más palabras el menor cogió su teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

\- Hola. Sí, ven. Ya - la conversación no duró más de diez segundos y el pequeño pelinaranja notó la culpa en el pecho, sus amigos estaban habituados a su ansiedad. Debía ser horrible tener que aguantarlo. Seguro que preferían que se muriera lo antes posible y, si pudiera, sin dar la lata. Jungwoo estaba seguro de que pensaban eso; ¿quién iba a quererlo?

\- No - farfulló Jungwoo tratando de separarse de Mark mediante flojos y perezosos manotazos -. Fuera.

El canadiense se quedó sorprendido, casi asustado soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el mayor. Era rara la vez que se deshacía de su contacto, sobretodo en una situación como esa.

\- Hyung necesito que me hables, dime que te ocurre - pidió con un toque de estrés en la voz intentando acercarse a este pero por cada paso que daba el mayor se alejaba dos -. Jungwoo hyung - llamó de forma muy tranquila el más bajo.

El mayor levantó la mirada confundido por su cambio de actitud, le pilló totalmente desprevenido cuando Mark dio una palmada cerca de su cara y, en lo que duraba su perplejidad, avanzó hasta abrazarlo. No recuerda mucho de los siguientes minutos, solo de estar de pronto en el baño, inclinado en el retrete y Mark susurrándole palabras de ánimo en el oído.

\- Necesito vomitar - dijo con dificultad.

\- Solo tranquilo, ya saldrá - trató de reconfortarlo el menor dando caricias en su espalda.

Jungwoo negó con debilidad y le hizo un gesto al menor para que lo ayudase.

\- Por favor - pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

La bola de ácido en su estómago subía pero no parecía querer salir, esa era la única manera. Había que deshacerse de ella.

Mark sacó la botella de agua que llevaba encima y dejó caer algo de agua en su mano derecha para luego acercarla a la boca del pelinaranja.

\- ¿Listo? Solo dime si te molesta y me aparto - pidió con voz dulce.

Metió sus dedos índice y corazón en la boca del mayor, entrando en su garganta todo lo que podía. Notaba a Jungwoo tener arcadas pero no podía apartarse, tenía que ayudarlo. Metió un poco más los dedos hasta llegar a la campanilla del mayor y espero hasta que notó como el vomito se acercaba para retirar la mano.

Acarició la espalda de Jungwoo mientras este vomitaba en el váter todo el contenido de su estómago. Llegó un punto en que siguió vomitando incluso si no tenía nada en el estómago, solo su bilis. El canadiense abrazó al pelinaranja cuando acabó, intentando calmar sus temblores.

Lo ayudó a levantarse después de unos minutos calmándolo y lo llevó al lavamanos para que se enjuagara.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba más tranquilo Mark le ofreció sentarse en el suelo y hablar hasta que estuviera mejor pero en cuanto recibió un abrazo rompió a llorar con toda su capacidad pulmonar.

Jungwoo estuvo diez minutos abrazado a Mark llorando como nunca antes, sin poder apenas moverse. Para cuando Yukhei llegó, Jungwoo había perdido la movilidad en las manos y no sentía la cara.

Buscando tranquilizarlo le quitaron la camiseta y lo tumbaron para que sintiera el frío suelo contra la espalda y la nuca pues el pelinaranja solo gritaba y se arañaba el pecho. Mark, desesperado, rellenó la botella que traía en el baño y al volcó sobre el pecho del mayor esperando refrescarlo pero no parecía funcionar.

Jungwoo solo chillaba incoherencias mientras convulsionaba en el suelo, rígido como si fuera de metal. Yukhei agarraba sus manos intentando calmar los músculos y Mark solo dejaba suaves masajes a lo largo de sus piernas intentando que pudiera moverlas.

Lo siguiente, todo negro.

\- ¿Jungwoo? - oyó como una voz lo llamaba.

Se revolvió un poco en la cama, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. La repetición de su nombre lo estaba cansando por lo que abrió los ojos con lentitud hasta encontrarse a centímetros de la cara de Haechan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Mark y Lucas? - preguntó nervioso mientras se incorporaba.

El maknae apoyó una mano en su hombro para que se volviera a tumbar.

\- Te desmayaste. Estas en mi cuarto, Mark está durmiendo y Lucas duchándose.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Te dio un ataque de ansiedad y de pronto te desmayaste, has estado durmiendo desde entonces. Mark y Lucas han estado vigilándote todo el día por turnos, Ten también ha venido.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que fue eso? - preguntó casi asustado.

\- Varias horas, es casi medianoche. Creí que tendrías hambre, tu cuerpo ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo por eso has colapsado.

Jungwoo aceptó el sandwich que el ofreció el castaño, disfrutando del queso derretido que calentó su garganta.

\- ¿Tendrías algo para mi cabeza? - pidió en un susurro.

Haechan le acercó una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Una vez que se la hubo y tragado pregunto con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué recuerdas?

Quema, arde. Sus pulmones se deshacen con cada respiración que coge. Debe sacárselos del pecho cuanto antes.

\- Respira Jungwoo - oye una voz de fondo, no sabe de quién es ni de donde viene. Su cara duele, tiene las mejillas rígidas y no puede abrir los ojos por mucho que lo intente. Su nariz no parece funcionar y su boca está seca.

Todo negro

.  
.  
.

Oye unos murmullos a lo lejos, parece un eco. Y también oye unos gritos, son horribles y no cesan, parece que están torturando a alguien.

Su garganta arde, sus pulmones arden, necesita que todo pare.

Los gritos son suyos, la tortura es a él.

.  
.  
.

Lo están moviendo. Lo levantan y lo mueven, hacen lo que quieren con él. Lo manipulan como una marioneta y lo vuelven a dejar donde antes.

Su espalda ahora presiona contra algo frío. Reconforta durante unos segundos pero el fuego que lo consume se encarga que templar la piedra bajo de sí.

.  
.  
.

Necesita decirles que lo suelten, que aunque están intentando ayudar que le duele mucho todos esos toques. Nota un pecho contra su espalda y unas manos agarrando las suyas. También hay otras manos en sus piernas, recorriéndolas a lo largo.

Debería calmarlo, relajarlo pero se siente como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras. Intenta decirlo, gritarlo, pero solo salen balbuceos de su boca.

.  
.  
.

Está seguro que va a morir quemado ante tanto calor por lo que alivia bastante cuando algo frío se estampa contra él. Lo llena, lo moja; agua. Le han tirado agua encima.

Casi consigue verbalizar un gracias.

.  
.  
.

Está cansado, todo da vueltas.

\- Deberíamos llamar a urgencias - oye decir a Mark.

\- No quiero perderlo - escucha a Yukhei en un susurro.

Quiere decirle que está ahí, que lo escucha, que no va a perderlo.

Pero la oscuridad va envolviéndolo hasta consumirlo.

\- No mucho, ¿por qué? - contestó tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente.

\- Curiosidad - cuando el castaño iba a seguir hablando, la puerta se abrió dejando de ver al chino más alto con el pelo algo mojado.

\- Te has levantado - exclamó sorprendido con una sonrisa.

Donghyuck se retiró en silencio, llevándose el vaso de agua y el sandwich casi sin tocar, dejándoles intimidad.

\- Lo siento por tanto - fue lo primero que dijo el pelinaranja con la cabeza gacha.

Yukhei se acercó en silencio y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

\- Te escuché. No, no estoy harto de tí y no me molesta tener que aguantar tu ansiedad. Sé que es algo que odias y te vuelve inseguro pero no me apartaré de tí por ello. Te quiero - dejó otro beso en su cabeza y lo envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo.

Y allí, en esa calidez, Jungwoo se permitió sentirse querido.


	8. apart

Jungwoo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza mientras un pitido resonaba por el cuarto, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca mientras seguía esperando que contestasen la videollamada.

Se quitó el portatil del regazo y lo apoyó en la cama, tumbándose de forma que aún se le pudiera ver.

El pitido dejó de sonar y el fondo azul de skype fue reemplazado por la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su novio.

\- Hey - saludó en apenas un susurro.

\- Hola, ángel - saludó de vuelta el menor sorprendentemente bajito para su tono normal de voz -, ¿qué tal todo?

Jungwoo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando disipar las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, te echo mucho de menos - puso una mano en la pantalla con una sonrisa triste.

Yukhei puso la mano en la pantalla de su tablet, soñando con que fueran sus manos tocándose.

\- Y yo, ángel. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

Jungwoo se quedó callado, bajó la mirada un par de segundos intentando recomponerse.

\- Bien, bien, intuyo.

\- Ángel, he leído las cosas que han dicho por twitter y sé que tú también, ahora la cosa es si quieres hablar de ello - Lucas lo miró a través de la pantalla pero aún sintió que le atravesaba el alma.

\- He trabajado mucho por estar aquí, no quiero irme - lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, su corazón acelerándose.

\- Lo sé, ángel, y no vas a irte. Mereces estar ahí como el que más, eres increíble, cantas genial, bailas alucinante. Eres el mejor - susurraba Lucas con una sonrisa suave.

El rubio asintió sin estar convencido, no queriendo preocupar a su novio.

\- Creo que voy a dormir - habló de forma casi inaudible.

\- Buenas noches, ángel - le respondió el moreno en chino, lanzándole un beso.

Con una efímera sonrisa Jungwoo se despidió y apagó el portátil.

[...]

Era bastante temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes abrir, Woo? - preguntó el líder mientras servía el desayuno a los pocos miembros que estaban despiertos.

\- Voy, hyung - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al abrir la puerta lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a su novio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- ¿Ni un beso? - preguntó el medio chino después de varios segundos de silencio.

Jungwoo agitó la cabeza ligeramente para deshacerse del shock que lo había envuelto y se lanzó a los brazos del menor con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí, pero estáis en medio - habló Ten desde detrás.

La pareja pareció entrar en razón y se apartó con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Mark, que había sido atraído por el ruido.

\- Se llaman vacaciones - informó Kun cargando dos maletas.

\- Y que no aguantabamos más los lloriqueos de Yukhei, dilo claro - habló Winwin, aún en el pasillo.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar varias cosas cayendo, incluido lo que sonaba como una persona. Johnny y Doyoung desde la cocina se asomaron.

\- ¡Ahí viene! - gritó el americano emocionado.

Al segundo vieron una cabellera pelirroja aparecer por el pasillo.

\- He escuchado al amor de mi vida - dijo el japonés muy serio.

Winwin asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada, no muy convencido de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. No tuvo tiempo para pensar porque al instante unos brazos lo envolvieron y notó besos por toda su cara.

\- Ayuda - susurró el chino con pánico.

Mientras, Lucas envolvía a su novio en cariños y besos.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos - le susurró.

\- Y yo, no te haces una idea.

Taeyong a lo lejos agradeció que aceptaran su sugerencia de una visita sorpresa.

[...]

En toda la tarde la sonrisa no desapareció de la cara de Jungwoo, esta acompañada por la sombra constante de Yukhei siguiéndolo allá donde iba.

\- No se separan ni para ir al baño - bromeó en voz baja Johnny mientras cenaban.

[...]

\- Chicos, ya va siendo tarde y si queremos ser productivos mañana deberíamos acostarnos ya - habló el líder cuando el reloj ya rozaba la medianoche.

\- Yo debería ducharme, ni me he cambiado desde que habéis llegado - habló Jungwoo más para sí mismo que para el resto de la sala.

De forma casi automática, la cabeza de Yukhei saltó del hombro del coreano.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - desde el fondo de la sala el americano lanzaba una mirada a los presentes que claramente decía "ya os lo dije" pero que decidieron ignorar.

\- Vamos - habló Jungwoo con una sonrisa cansada - y así nos ponemos ya el pijama.

[...]

La ducha duró más de lo que debía pero qué le iban a hacer si no se despegaban el uno del otro.

Al final habían optado por usar la bañera y por mucho que se repitieron que sería algo rápido acabaron en un mar de burbujas y aceites esenciales.

Lucas abrazaba por la espalda a su novio mientras este hacía patrones abstractos en sus brazos de forma inconsciente. El chino dejaba pequeños besos tras la oreja de Jungwoo cada poco tiempo, no podiendo contener lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

\- Ahora de verdad, qué tal has estado - susurró contra su oído.

El pequeño escalofrío que recorrió a Jungwoo le recordó las cosquillas que le daba ese punto a su novio. Tan inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos casi no escucha la respuesta que le estaba dando.

\- Ha sido duro, todo estaba muy tranquilo y de repente vinieron todos esos comentarios y no sabía qué hacer - admitió derrotado.

\- Esto no es culpa tuya, la gente siempre quiere algo a lo que insultar y ahora serás tú, pero en un tiempo será cualquier otra persona. No lo tomes personal porque no tiene nada que ver contigo, no eres tú, ángel.

El corazón del corazón se aceleró ligeramente por el efecto que causaba ser llamado ángel en esa voz rasposa y reconfortante.

\- Quiero ser parte de Nct - confesó Jungwoo.

\- Ya lo eres, solo te queda creertelo.

Se sumergieron en un silencio donde cada uno estaba encerrado en su nube de pensamiento pero con la compañía del otro todo era más tranquilo.

[...]

Esa noche Jungwoo lloró abrazado al pecho de Yukhei como hacía meses que no hacía.

Lloro por de ansiedad, de tristeza, de cansancio, de felicidad y de amor. Lloró porque lo necesitaba.

Cuando se sintió mejor, se dedicó a hacerse una bolita y acercarse aún más al moreno para robarle calor humano, siendo recibido por un beso en la coronilla.

\- Es momento de contarlo - le susurró al oído justo antes de caer dormido.

[...]

Jungwoo no recuerda haber estado nunca tan nervioso como lo estaba frente a la puerta de sus mánagers.

Sabe que en algún punto entró y recuerda perfectamente el temblor en sus manos y el dolor de su cabeza mientras Yukhei hablaba tranquilamente con sus managers pero las palabras se hacían un lío en su cabeza, un murmullo de fondo que parecía perseguirlo allá donde iba.

\- ¿Es todo esto verdad, Jungwoo? - preguntó uno de sus mánagers con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no hizo efecto en el cantante.

\- Sí - consiguió decir sin tartamudear.

\- Gracias por comunicarlo, ahora hablaremos de las medidas que tomaremos al respecto.

Con eso la pareja salió de la sala, el mayor agarrado al brazo del chino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Está hecho. Todo va a salir bien - le susurraba Yukhei.

[...]

\- Una baja es lo mejor - le dijo Taeyong -. Te permitirá recuperarte y tratarte sin tener que estar preocupado por nada más.

\- Pero quiero seguir cantando - Jungwoo lo miró triste.

\- Esto es justo para que sigas cantando - le trató de explicar el líder -. Si no te tomas la baja ahora vas a empeorar y no queremos que empeores.

\- ¿Y cuándo volvería?

\- Tendrás el tiempo que necesites, sin presiones - Taeyong le sonrió.

\- Puede que una baja sea lo mejor - cedió Jungwoo.

[...]

\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas? - le preguntó el psicólogo

\- Mejor, ayer salí a comprar y no me puse nervioso ni nada - sonrió orgulloso.

\- Estás haciendo muchos avances, Jungwoo. Lo más probable es que te reincorpores pronto.

Jungwoo sonrió ampliamente. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, salir a comer después de estar horas entrenando o simplemente arrastrar unos de otros a la cama tras un largo día.

[...]

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? - preguntó el psicólogo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Viernes - el rubio lo miró confuso.

\- Sí, pero también tu última sesión antes de incorporarte - le dijo sonriendo más amplio.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Sí, he hablado con tus mánagers y mañana mismo vuelves a entrenar. Aunque no saldrás publicamente hasta el próximo comeback.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Los echo mucho de menos.

\- Seguiremos viéndonos una vez a la semana y si te notas peor siempre puedes pedir más citas o volver a pedir una baja - le indicó -. Y te daré unos relajantes para que puedas dormir mejor, pero el resto debería ser vida normal.

\- No puedo esperar - admitió nervioso.

El terapeuta se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

\- Pues corre a verlos, nuestra sesión ha terminado - le dio la mano como despedida y vio al rubio casi correr hasta la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

[...]

\- Tengo una sorpresa - avisó el líder de Nct al salón con los miembros de 127.

\- Los turnos de lavar los platos no se consideran una sorpresa, hyung - habló Donghyuck.

\- Confiad en mí, os va a gustar - se acercó a la puerta de los dormitorios y la abrió, interponiéndose para que no vieran quien esperaba -. Entra.

Jungwoo entró algo nervioso pero todo cambió cuando vio las sonrisas deslumbrantes con las que lo recibían.

Los dos menores fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo.

\- Te hemos echado de menos - admitió el rapero menor contra su pecho.

Poco a poco y por turnos, abrazaron al rubio con cariño.

\- ¿Y vuelves ya? ¿Para siempre? - preguntó Doyoung cuando estuvieron sentados en el salón tranquilos.

\- Sí, tengo que seguir yendo a terapia pero ya puedo hacer vida normal - Jaehyun se había negado a soltarle la mano desde que se habían sentado y el rubio tampoco se había apuesto.

\- No ha sido lo mismo sin ti - le dijo Jaehyun con una sonrisa.

El moreno siempre lo había tratado con mucho cariño, cuidándolo como un hermano mayor y le encantaba.

\- Os he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- Ya no más, ya volvemos a estar juntos.


End file.
